The Club Case
by LoonyLuiny
Summary: Aurors Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are assigned to check out rumours of illegal potions use at an elite Muggle club. Unfortunately, it's couples night, and things go awry before they even get in the door! A Drarry short story!


Warnings: Before you read, this has a hard M rating! Warnings for explicit sexual acts between two men, as well as general debauchery described, read at your own risk.

xXx

"Potter, MacDougal, Frobisher, Malfoy, please be seated." Head Auror Robards didn't bother with small talk or pleasantries as the previously named Aurors entered his office and took their seats. He slid a folder file to each of them, and continued. "You will be assigned in pairs for this mission. You will be two couples attending an elite club for an exclusive "Couples Night" event. It's a muggle club, but we have reason to suspect unlawful use of magical potions and distribution of magical artifacts has been happening on the premises.

"Sir, may I ask why we are attending a couples night, rather than on a different night?"

Robard looked annoyed at the interruption, though that was his usual expression whenever Malfoy spoke, regardless.

"We have reason to suspect that there may be more going on tonight than a little recreational potion use in the presence of muggles. We need eyes on the inside. If anything goes wrong, backup will be ready, but it should just be simple reconnaissance. Go in. Keep your eyes open. Stay until the end of the night, and try to get into any back areas you find, and report in before you head home for the night. You can write the full report tomorrow afternoon, as I won't expect you in until noon, since this is outside of your regular schedule."

Harry kept his groan internal. He'd started work at 6 am today, dealing with the aftermath of a case and filling out the last of the reports just before his deadline at 4pm. And now, no time to rest, off on another case. He kept his attention on Robards as he explained a few more details, before partnering Harry up with Vicky Frobisher, and Draco Malfoy with Morag MacDougal as couples for the mission. Frobisher wasn't bad. A little younger than Harry, and still a little overeager in her performance as she was fresh out of auror training, but this would be good experience. He'd worked with MacDougal before and found her competent, but he was a little unsure about Malfoy. Things were still awkward after the business with the War and that whole Death Eater nonsense. He'd only recently been transferred from The Department of Mysteries for "Inter-Departmental Experience" and Harry had been fearing just this very situation ever since. Ron Weasley was his usual partner, but there were always shakeups on these special assignments. At least he wasn't actually paired up with Malfoy! Technically, Vicky Frobisher was his partner. It wouldn't be so bad.

"And do we have a dress code?" Malfoy asked, "Because some of us may need a little more time to prepare for the evening." His glance raked Harry's untameable hair and wrinkled robes.

Then again, maybe it would.

xXx

They met a block from the club. Frobisher and MacDougal were already waiting when Harry arrived. Both wore short, tight fitting dresses and heels, hair and makeup tasteful. They looked…ready for a tasteful evening out. Harry hoped his own suit, the one he'd worn for Ron and Hermione's wedding, and red silk tie were appropriate, but he didn't exactly know what they were expecting.

A crack signalled the arrival of the last of their company as Malfoy materialised. He took one look at the three gathered aurors and groaned.

"No. Absolutely not. I will not be seen with the three of you in such a state."

"Excuse me!" Vicky Frobisher drew herself up in offence. "I'll have you know I-"

"-Look absolutely lovely," Malfoy cut in. "But not at all ready for clubbing. You would be more suited for an evening at my mother country club. Is that a pearl necklace?"

"Have you not seen how short this dress is?!" She still looked offended.

"Yes, but those heels! My great-grandfather wore that style, and an updo?! Absolutely not." He sighed. "What on earth have they been teaching you in that auror academy of yours?!" He lifted his wand, and Vicky took an uncertain step back. He cast several spells in quick succession and her hair tumbled around her shoulders, her makeup was intensified, her dress grew shorter by another two inches, and her heels lifted another 3 inches, the arch compensated for only slightly by the addition of a platform. She let out a small shriek and flailed her arms to keep her balance, then shot him a glare, but Malfoy had already turned to Morag MacDougal, who was looking on in amusement. "Not bad, MacDougal, the short hair is definitely more contemporary, just…needs…" He pulled out a comb, of all things, and parted her hair on the left, a muttered charm slicking it across her head sleekly. "Where are your glasses?"

"My purse…"

"Put them on. They work. The dark frames are 'in' at the moment. And…Potter."

Harry stood, waiting for the inevitable criticism of what a dull disaster Malfoy would undoubtedly find him.

"Not bad."

Harry straightened, pride stirring.

"For a funeral."

Oh.

"Hmmm…" He circled Harry, and now Harry had time to take in Malfoy's own attire. Grey slacks, shiny black dress shoes, and a black, silky shirt, tight fighting enough to show off his toned body. Harry felt somehow both under and over dressed in his presence. "Jacket." Malfoy snapped his fingers when Harry was slow to respond. He removed his suit jacket and handed it to Malfoy, who tossed it to MacDougal. "Wear it. It'll fit the look." Harry would have protested, but Malfoy already had his wand pointed at him, and spells were being muttered as he surveyed Harry with a frown. Harry felt the textures of the cloth on his body changing, and looked down to see himself wearing black slacks in the same style as Malfoy, and a Slytherin green silk dress shirt, with no tie. And the buttons undone nearly halfway down. He glared up at Malfoy, who winked mockingly, and Harry felt another of his buttons come undone. Malfoy tapped his wand on his hand with a styling gel spell, and then, restoring his wand to his wrist holster, he rubbed his hands together and tousled them through Harry's hair before he had time to escape. He stepped back and surveyed the three with satisfaction. Without another word, he took MacDougal's arm and headed toward the club, ignoring the matching glares behind him.

"Is he always like that?" Frobisher…Vicky he guess he should call her, if she was supposed to be his girlfriend, asked.

"Usually he sneers more. I think he's just happy to be able to criticize the way we're dressed."

"He's…very unusual."

"That's one way to put it. Let's just get in there and get this over with."

There was a lineup. They joined it behind Malfoy and MacDougal. It took Harry a full minute to realize what felt off about the other couples. He met Vicky's eyes and knew she'd noticed the same thing.

"Harry…all the other couples are…"

"Yeah."

"What do we do?!" The line moved forward. They were getting stares. MacDougal had dropped Malfoy's arm. A few more couples had joined the line behind them, and this only confirmed Harry's worries. Oh he was going to kill Robards. How had the man missed this particular bit of intel?!

They were at the front of the line. A large, burly man with a leather vest and more ink than skin, glared down at them.

"Couples only. And we don't want tourists here." He sneered the word "tourists" and Harry knew exactly what he meant.

"Relax, Vic." Malfoy turned to Harry and Vicky. "We can switch now, nobody will know who you are. Come on babe." He reached out and pulled Harry toward him. "Have fun kids." He gave Vicky a wink. "And relax. Father won't find out." He turned back to the burly man. "Sorry. She's not really OUT yet. It's her first time clubbing."

The man nodded, accepting the story, and they were in.

"You knew?" Harry hissed at Malfoy.

"Of course not. It's called thinking on your feet. You know, like they should have taught you in Auror school?"

"I'm going to kill Robards."

Malfoy smirked. "Relax. It's going fine."

"Except the part where I have to pretend to be your boyfriend."

"Shh. He's looking at us. Stop being a terrible auror and kiss me."

"Wha-" Malfoy's lips were on his, and Harry swore he felt Malfoy's tongue dart between his lips before he pulled away, grinning at Harry.

"Come on, _darling_. Let's go dance." He pulled Harry through the next set of doors and into…

"Merlin's balls."

This time, Harry wasn't the only one to be shocked. He heard Vicky's gasp and Morag's muttered oath behind him, as he and Malfoy stared openmouthed at the scene before him. Nearly naked dancers, both men and woman, were suspended in cages above the crowd, their skin glistening with oil as they moved to the fast paced music. Lights pulsed in time with the driving beat, and Harry could feel it in his core, the music primal and urgent. Couples danced, wildly, throwing all inhibitions aside, and several more dancers twirled and contorted among long lengths of fabric were suspended from the ceiling as well. Harry watched as one dancer wound the fabric around herself and then released her hold, allowing herself to be unwound with the fabric and only catching herself at the last moment, when Harry was sure she would fall. Silk dancers? Was that the term? He looked to see that Malfoy had regained his composure, the only one among them who had. Both Morag and Vicky seemed out of place and awkward. But Morag was never one to be daunted. She took Vicky's hand and pulled her into the crowd, already scanning the room.

"Come on. Let's dance first. Then we'll do a circuit." Harry was glad for the spells that boosted the aurors' ability to hear each other in difficult field situations, or Malfoy would have had to scream in his ear to be heard over the music.

"Why do we need to dance?"

"To not look suspicious. We need to be discreet."

Harry let himself be pulled along until he felt uncomfortably crowded on all sides. Bodies frequently moving against him. When he thought "couples' night", he thought "romance" not "unbridled debauchery", but people seemed to be exchanging partners quite freely. He pressed a little closer to Malfoy. Malfoy smirked and pulled Harry against him.

"This isn't the Yule Ball, Potter, you don't have to hold me at arm's length."

Malfoy moved against him, one hand behind Harry's neck, pulling them close enough that their foreheads were touching, and his eyes burned into Harry's. Harry closed his eyes, embarrassed at the intensity of everything, and at the heat coiling in him. The music, the chaos, it was all getting to him. Malfoy spun him around, and now Harry's back was pressed against his chest. He felt Malfoy's lips brush his ear as he spoke, sending a shiver through him.

"Just relax. Just do what everyone else is doing."

Harry snorted, watching one man tear another's shirt off, literally. Ripping it into shreds, before sliding down his body, licking down the man's chest in long, languid motions. He averted his gaze quickly as the man dropped to his knees. "Yeah, no chance."

Harry felt something hard brush up against him and almost leapt away, but Malfoy held him close.

"Relax. Keep your eyes open. We're supposed to be watching for illegal potions or magic use."

"Malfoy." Harry kept his voice even. "I can feel your hard on."

Malfoy didn't move away from him. "I'm only human. Don't get distracted. We're working here."

"Don't get distracted," Harry muttered to himself. "Yeah fucking right."

The music pulsed, and Harry let himself go with the music. He didn't realize he had closed his eyes and tipped his head back, had been pressing back against Malfoy's, grinding against him, until he felt Malfoy's lips on his neck. Kissing, nibbling, sucking. He bit down where neck met shoulder and Harry moaned, his cock painfully hard. Malfoy's fingers dug into Harry's hips and he pressed against him, his own cock rubbing against Harry, hard and insisting.

"Merlin…" Malfoy's voice was a plea in his ear, but not actually meant for Harry. Harry opened his eyes, and pulled away.

"We need to do a circuit. Check for back rooms."

"If you insist." Malfoy's voice was amused, and he took Harry's hand to follow him through the crowd. It was tough going, always moving against the crowd, people too lost in their own abandon to realize they were in the way. They saw Morag and Vicky across the room, drinks in hand, Morag's arm over Vicky's shoulder, as the two witches scanned the room. Harry and Draco went the other way.

"There's a door there," Harry pointed it out. "Let's see if we can slip in unnoticed." The door was locked, but Harry flicked his wrist and his wand slid out from it's holster, and a simple alohomora and they were in. They closed the door behind them, and the music was muffled. The hallway was well lit, and Harry tucked his wand back into it's holster and started down, Malfoy following, still holding his hand. Harry tried to pull his hand free, but Malfoy didn't let go. They came to a door and opened it. A closet with cleaning supplies, nothing suspicious. "We'll check for concealment charms on the way out, let's just find out what's all back here, first."

It was storage, mostly. And a few offices and a larger room that looked set up for meetings. They checked everything, but found nothing suspicious. Harry pulled his wand out again and cast the charms, but nothing showed that any magic was happening here. They made their way back, casting charms into each room they passed, double checking that nothing was being hidden. They were almost out when the door back to the main part of the club began to open. Harry moved quickly, pulling Malfoy with him into the cleaning supply cupboard, and muttering a quick sticking charm on the door handle in case anyone tried to open it. They heard voices outside, talking and laughing of a large group of people that receded in the direction of the meeting room. Harry let out a breath, and laughed to release the tension he'd been holding.

"That was close."

"Mhm."

"We're probably safe to leave now."

"Mhm"

"We can check if there are any other areas outside of the main one."

"Mhm."

"Malfoy, are you even liste-" Harry turned back, to see Malfoy standing very, very close to him in the small space. He had a few inches on Harry, and he was looking down at him with an expression Harry couldn't quite-

Malfoy kissed him. It was no gentle, exploring, questioning kiss. It was years of build up, tension, passion, it was years of intense emotions released. He slid his tongue into Harry's mouth, his hands on the back of Harry's neck, holding him close. Harry felt his own response. The heat in his body, the arousal he'd felt all night, rising to clear all thoughts and plans from his mind. He moaned into Malfoy's mouth, answering the invasion with an exploration of his own. Tasting Malfoy, drinking him in. He tastes…unbelievable. His scent and taste filled Harry's senses, and Malfoy's hand digging into Harry's hair, tugging at the roots, as his other hand slid roughly down to grasp Harry's ass, pulling his closer to grind their erections together, was too much for Harry. He broke away, gasping, and his head thunked back against he door. He rested there, eyes closed, breathing deeply, as Malfoy attacked his neck, kissing, biting, unrelenting, giving Harry no chance to regain his equilibrium.

"Harry…" His name was a moan against his neck, Malfoy's normally upperclass, haughty tones reduced to a desperate need. Harry kissed him, his own hands reaching for Malfoy's face, pulling him close, kissing, tasting, devouring. His shirt came open, he hadn't even noticed Malfoy undoing the buttons. He did notice his hands, those long, clever fingers, touching is chest, toying with the curls that trailed down his abdomen, grasping his hips, sliding back up to toy with his nipples, grazing across them and then pinching them so that he gasped into Malfoy's mouth. The shirt was slid off his shoulders, leaving his arms entangled, which Malfoy ignored in favour of kissing his way down his chest. He was on his knees, his fingers deftly unfastening Harry's slacks before he'd even registered the intent, and push them down. His pants followed, and Harry's cock was free. Harry's breath went shaky as Malfoy wrapped one of his hands around Harry's cock, and looked up at him, his grey eyes meeting Harry's as he leaned forward and slid his tongue all the way up Harry's length. Harry jerked, his eyes wanting to close at the intensity of every sensation, but he forced himself to continue to meet Malfoy's eyes, to watch his mouth. I the next moment, he was very glad he did, as Malfoy, still looking him in the eye, wrapped his lips around Harry's cock and took him deeper and deeper into his mouth, the wet heat enveloping him. Harry gasped and jerked and shuddered, his arms still trapped in his shirt, completely at the mercy of the other wizard. Malfoy sucked him hard and fast, each movement taking him deep, so unbelievably deep. He gagged, and Harry felt Malfoy's throat convulsing around his cock, but he didn't stop. Harry felt the orgasm building, and Malfoy must have noticed, because he stopped, and stood, kissing him slowly, sensually, for a moment before tugging the shirt the rest of the way off. Harry reach out and ripped Malfoy's shirt open, disregarding the buttons flying off. They were wizards, that's what reparo was for!

Malfoy stared at him, all traces of amusement gone, his eyes lust-filled and intense, his breathing heavy. "I want to fuck you, Harry." He kissed him, hard, then pulled back, eyes searching Harry's. "Tell me what you want."

Harry's mouth had gone dry. "I-" his voice came out ragged. "I want you to fuck me, Draco."

Draco kissed him again, deeply, passionately, his torn shirt still hanging off his shoulders, and Harry reached for his belt, the whisper of the leather through the belt loops loud in the small space, the club music a forgotten distant roar. He unfastened Draco's trousers, and slid his fingers into the waistband of his silken underwear, pulling them down all at once. Draco swayed forward, his cock brushing against Harry's eliciting a moan from both of them. Draco's wand, still strapped to his arm, was in his hand a moment later and he muttered a few unfamiliar spells against Harry's lips, and he felt an odd, warm, sensation. Then Draco's fingers were teasing at his entrance, toying. Draco pulled away long enough to turn harry to face the door, and then his chest was pressed to Harry's back as it had been on the dance floor, his fingers sliding inside him, stretching him. Neither were patient, and it wasn't long before Harry felt something larger, harder, pressing into him, both of Draco's hands now on Harry's hips, his grip almost painfully tight. Harry pressed his forehead against the door, breathing deep, calming breaths at the intense, unfamiliar sensation of being entered. Either the spells, their arousal, or both, made it almost painless, and he could feel Draco pressed completely against him, inside him. He pushed back a little when Draco didn't move, urging him on, ready for more. And Draco moved, slowly at first, easing him into it, each thrust growing more and more intense until he was pounding into Harry, hard and fast and deep, both men letting out guttural, primal groans and half-spoken meaningless words. They came almost simultaneously, an orgasm like nothing Harry had ever felt pulsing up and growing and expanding throughout his body, his untouched cock pulsing as he spilled his come onto the door. Draco was groaning his own climax, his movements quick, sharp jerks, his fingers leaving bruises on Harry's hips.

They were still, breathing hard, Harry's forehead pressed to the door, and Draco leaning forward to rest his own forehead against Harry's shoulder as they gasped, waiting for their breathing to slow. After a long moment, Draco pulled out, muttered a few cleaning spells, and turned Harry around, sliding his arms around him and pulling him once more into a kiss, this time slow, gently, lingering. He pulled back and looked into Harry's eyes. Harry could only stare at him in wonder. The expression on his face matching wonder and sated bliss.

"Merlin, Harry…"

Harry had no words to say in that moment. As the orgasm faded, his surroundings returned. Oh. Yes. Aurors. Mission. Illegal Potions. Vicky and Morag…

"Shit. We need to find the others and make sure everything's ok."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm sure they're fine." But he was already fixing his clothing, repairing his shirt, tidying his hair. Harry followed suit.

"How do I look?" Harry asked, trying to smooth his hair down.

Draco smirked. "Freshly shagged." He batted Harry's hands away from his hair and ran his own long fingers through it, causing Harry to close his eyes in pleasure, and then pull away abruptly.

"Let's go."

They re-entered the main room of the club and pushed through the crowd, scanning for their fellow Aurors. It was Draco who saw them first, suddenly going still. Harry looked in the direction Draco was staring in, and saw Vicky…in one of the cages. Her dress was gone, her matching bra and panties on displace for all to see. She moved sensuously, tossing her hair back with wild abandon, obviously lost to the world.

"Fuck! Where's Morag? How'd she get in there?" Malfoy was in full auror mode before Harry had even recovered from the shock. They pushed through the crowd, and found Morag, slumped in a chair. Harry rushed to her side, panicked. But when he went to check that she was still breathing she sat up, her eyes glazed, and giggled at Harry.

"Where y'been? Missin' all tha fun." She slurred.

"What have you been drinking?" Harry asked quickly. She thrust a glass toward his face, and he barely caught it before she dropped it. "Jus' a…jus' a…muggle thingy…a cloak…"

"A coke?" Harry clarified.

"Yeah. That."

"Just a coke? Nothing in it? No alcohol?"

"No, silly!" she giggled, and leaned toward him conspiratorially. "Can't drink on th'job, y'know. But this muggle stuff's not bad." She burped, and giggled again. "It's bubbly."

Harry looked over to see Draco pinching his nose between thumb and forefinger. Harry spelled a protective bubble around the glass, shrunk it, and put it in his pocket for later analysis at auror headquarters. "Alright, let's get Vicky out of the cage."

xXx

Back at headquarters, Robards paced back and forth, angrily scolding all four of them as Draco and Harry tried not to look guilty, and Morag and Vicky slumped in a pair of chairs, suffering under the effects of sobering charms.

"I don't understand." Morag moaned, accepting the conjured ice pack that Draco handed her and pressing it against her eyes. "We didn't drink anything but non-alcoholic muggle drinks. I don't know what happened."

Vicky, clutching a bucket to her chest, nodded in miserable agreement, and then threw up. When she could speak, she added "I did have one drink, but only one, and a small one, I thought it would look suspicious if neither of us were drinking alcohol. But I just sipped at it, I didn't even finish it."

"And you two, you drank nothing? You didn't feel any differences, no lowering of inhibitions or feelings of euphoria?"

Draco didn't meet Harry's eyes. "We had found a back area, we were investigating it at the time. And before you ask, we found nothing, no traces of magic, nothing. When we returned, we found them…showing signs of unexpected intoxication."

Robards sighed. "Alright. Go home, all of you. Be back here tomorrow to make a full statement. We'll know more once we have the analysis that Potter brought in." He looked at the four dour faces before him. "Think of it this way. Your mission was a disaster, but at least we have confirmation that something is up with the club. On your way. Oh. Potter. A word on the Smith case before you leave." Harry met Draco's eyes as he left the room, then turned to Robards, resigned. They would just have to discuss it tomorrow.

xXx

"Zabini?!"

The four Aurors, the two witches still suffering from the effects of the previous night, stood in Robards office.

"We brought him in this morning," Robards continued. "Had another tipoff. Apparently someone noticed Frobisher and MacDougal. They had you two pegged nearly the moment you walked in there. Thus the spiked drinks. It wasn't Zabini. He just owns the place and supplies the potions. He says he wasn't intending any harm with it, only to increase the popularity of his club. But some of the employees were pretty shady, so I'd say he is in deeper than he says. Now why are you all still standing around here? Go write up your reports. I want them on my desk by 5.

They left the room. Harry and Draco lingered, waiting until MacDougal and Frobisher were out of sight before turning to each other.

"Well?" Draco was all haughty Pureblood condescension as he stared down his nose at Harry.

"Well what?" Harry asked, bewildered and a little hurt.

"Will you go out with me again?" Draco rolled his eyes, but Harry found a grin spreading across his face.

"Yes. But not a club this time."

"How about…" Draco tried the doorknob of a nearby office and, finding it unlocked, opened the door and checked that it was empty, "…this fine unused office?"

Harry grinned foolishly, and allowed Draco to pull him inside.

The End

xXx

Author's Note:

Thank you for reading! Please leave a review and let me know what you thought of this! It was written all in one sitting and I confess I didn't do more than a cursory edit for noticeable spelling and grammar mistakes, so I apologize for the no doubt myriad errors, but I had the idea in my head all day and simply had to get it down! I had a lot of fun with it! Next chapter for Harry Potter and The Mysterious Texting Partner will be up asap! And if you haven't checked out any of my other oneshot stories, please do!

Yours,

Loony Luiny


End file.
